Blog użytkownika:Aklime71/Licentia poetica
"Przed przeczytaniem zapoznaj się z treścią ulotki dołączonej do opakowania bądź skonsultuj się z autorem lub psychoterapeutą, gdyż każdy blog niewłaściwie stosowany zagraża Twojemu życiu lub zdrowiu!!!" Historia pewnej odwagi Mógłbym rzec prosto, że jego historia toczyła się spokojnie. Nie wpłynął na nieznane wody i żył upojnie. Lecz byłoby to kłamstwo i historia nudna, A to co tam przeżył to nie obłuda złudna, To prawdziwe dzieje małego człowieka, zaginionego w wielkim świecie, Który swą skromną odwagą dokonał rzeczy, nie śniących żadnemu poecie. Był to chłopak dość młody, ponad lat dziewiętnaście; A już świata losy zmienił na teraz i na zawsze. Uszło to niestety wielkim mocarstwu uwadze, Choć wpierw temu pięć lat namieszał w równowadze. Aczkolwiek te dzieje, to inna historia, Mogę tylko wam wspomnieć, że jest taka teoria, Iż ów właśnie chłopczyna mizerny, strachliwy, Stał się najodważniejszym mężem, bowiem był dociekliwy. Nie wiem czy jest to prawda, czy może równie fałszerstwo, Ale krążą legendy, a z nich wiadomo na pewno: Wzbił się, na Nocy grzbiecie, w najdalszych przestworzach szybował, Bo zamiast z zimną krwią zabić, potwora wytresował. A choć był pośmiewiskiem ludu, to na niego nie bacząc, I na ojca swego, co nań spojrzeć nie racząc; Chciał pogodzić dwa światy i zaprzestać wojny, Lecz wyszło jak wyszło, a los nie był mu hojny… Wódz z flotą okrętów, wypłynął znów w morze, Wziął bestię na pokład, wiedząc że pomoże, Mu to znaleźć wyspę straszliwych smoków, Ziejących ogniem gadów, nie przyjaznych oku. Nie posłuchał jednak ostrzeżeń swego syna, Choć go przed klęską ustrzec, starał się dziecina. Wtem największe monstrum, kolos nie z tej ziemi, Popatrzył mu w oczy, a ten bez nadziei, Ją się żegnać z życiem, póki jeszcze pora, Bo tylko Odyn zdolny, zgładzić był potwora… Aż cud się nagle zdarzył, nikt oczom nie dowierzał, Bo na smoku chłoptaś, na bestie się zamierzał! Razem z nim i reszta, nowi przyjaciele, Przylecieli z pomocą, choć było ich niewiele. On Noc Czarną uwolnił z łodzi zatopionej, I poszybował wprost ku Śmierci niezmierzonej. Porwali potwora w niebo, gdzie oni byli panami, Tam zaczęła się walka, prawdziwa nie przed tłumami. Tylko on i dwa smoki, dobry i zły, tylko który, Wygra dziś i przeżyje, a który dostanie bury? A jednak coś tu nie grało, to sztuczna płetwa się pali, Przecież jest też ze skóry, a nie z czystej stali. Śmierć pokonana spadła, wybuch niebo pochłoną, Chłopczyna wypadł z siodła, smoczy ogon spłonął. Co było potem nie wiem, nikt nie chce o tym mówić, Wiem tylko, że chłopak przeżył, choć bardzo się natrudził. A zwali tego młodzieńca- Czkawka, choć w bitwie nogi pozbawiony, Był Bezużytecznym, a stał się Niezwyciężonym; Pochodził z rodu Haddock’ów, wiekowych wodzów plemienia, Miał przyjaciela smoka, latając nie nosił brzemienia; A o tym czym był ten ciężar, nie przyjmujący oporów, Opowiada jego historia, dotycząca życiowych wyborów. '' A więc tak. Witam wszystkich na moim pierwszym blogu. Analogicznie, z góry proszę o wyrozumiałość gdyż dopiero do wszystkiego się przyuczam. Ponadto, mam nadzieję, że blog w takiej formie przypadnie wam do gustu. Będę tu publikować różne historie, jak sami widzicie, pisane wierszem. Pisanie to moja pasja, a jak wiadomo - pasja, którą można dzielić się z innymi to prawdziwe szczęście. A czyż nie o to właśnie w życiu chodzi...?'' Ostatni Lot Zauważ człowieku ironię, jaką ci los gotuje po śmierci. Każe cię pogrzebać, utopić, spalić, bądź wsadzić do manierki; Śmieje się w głos i cię dręczy, nie zważając, że duszy inna jest potrzeba, Bo jak może kazać umierać na ziemi, gdy żyjąc pozwolił tknąć nieba? '' '' '' ''Ja nie chcę płynąć łodzią w dalekie zaświaty, Choć tak żegnany wielki, w tymże ojciec własny, Nie chcę od brzegu słyszeć – szlochy, wiwaty, Chcę raz ostatni ujrzeć świata obraz jasny. '' '' Ostatni raz wzlecieć i być częścią nieba, I niczego więcej już mej duszy nie potrzeba. Niekończąca się historia Utwór ten bazuje poniekąd na akcji cyklu książek Cresidy Cowell " Jak wytresować sobie smoka", a powstał dzięki natchnieniu pewnej inspiracji. PS. Wiersze muszą być zapisywane czcionką pochyłą, gdyż tylko tak mogę stworzyć odpowiednie odstępy między wydzielonymi zwrotkami. Łamano wam serca, łamano wam dusze; Czyny wasze, tak chciano ciszą zdławić, Z łez, z pamięci, z uczuć pozbawić, Milcząc srogo, jak wyście milczeli katusze. '' '' Mówią, że historia zatacza walne kręgi, Choć czasem trochę krzywe, gdzieś wystąpią sprzęgi, To jak po lustrze wody, zmąconej tafli fala, Rykoszetem naprzód krąży i krocząc, się oddala. '' '' Jedna historia się zaczyna – kończy, Jakaś inna się z razu powtarza, Tyle niewiadomych, gdzie jedno wiem na pewno, Żadna z nich się nigdy bez powodu nie nadarza. '' '' Opowiem wam więc może jedną – dla przykładu. '' ''I nie ma co tu zwlekać, więc zrobię to od razu, '' ''A będzie to historia trzech wielkich legend; milczących, Z dawien dawna na wyspie wikingów - Berk mieszkających. '' '' Gdy słów starej przepowiedni, wreszcie prawdę kto odnajdzie, Rzeczy głupie zrobić może, gdy wzmożony strach nim targnie. Pierś skrwawiona - rana umysłu i miecza, Zostanie blizną pamięci, gdy czyjaś otoczy ją piecza. '' '' I tak Czkawka Pierwszy zmienił losy świata, Gdy zgodził smoki i ludzi, razem na całe lata, Stop walce przyjaciele. Niech żyje Brat i Król! ''- Spotkamy się przyjacielu, gdy i ja zakończę swój bój.'' '' '' Mądrość jednego, drugiego głupota zaćmiewa, Jak śmie: przyjaciół ze sobą znów gniewa! Kto nadał mu prawo i właściwości, By znak Niewolnictwa uczynić z Wolności? '' '' A więc po latach wielu, Czkawka Drugi przychodzi, I by się mogło wydawać, że znów kres bólu odchodzi; Żył on ze swym przyjacielem, jako druhem starym, Od dziecięcia małego, na dnie smoczej pieczary. '' '' Mądrość z głupotą przegrywa sumieniem. Stało się więc tak ogromnym zdziwieniem, Gdy syna, własnego ojca oręże przebiło; Jak pion padł, to rozgrywkę zakończyło. '' '' ''- Ach, mój synku, cóżem ja uczynił?'' Ciebie oblał szkarłat, choć to ja zawinił! Pochłoń i mnie pożogo, nienawiścią gorejąca, I ukryj me przekleństwo, niech nie ujrzy nigdy słońca! '' '' I zradza się na nowo, tym razem Czkawka Trzeci, Czy jednak coś on zmieni? Minęły całe wieki, A rozum mieć i serce- jest znów słabością wielką. Czy wróci stary ład? Czy zwróci zgodność wszelką? '' '' I znów zebrani razem – ludzie i smoki, Czy stojący na ziemi, bujający w obłoki; I znów dwójka przyjaciół – stary ład zwrócili, Znów porządek, harmonia – Wiwat Król! Powrócili! '' '' Zraniony, w kajdanach, w koronie na głowie, Był wygnany, niechciany, choć o tym nie powie, I milczy, patrząc pustym wzrokiem na świat co przeminie, Co przeszedł, co odtworzył – to wszystko wtórnie zginie! '' '' Zniknęły tak smoki ze świata, na całe eony, Te mityczne stworzenia, legendarne demony; Do dzisiaj pod wodą ukryte, lecz gdy koło się jutro zatoczy, Czkawka Czwarty przybędzie i znów ciąg historii potoczy. '' '' A było tak, czy nie? Nieistotne wcale. Bo tajemnica tkwi w tym nieprostym banale: Że każdy z nas kiedyś takiego Czkawkę spotyka, Nie szukając go wcale, brnąc w codzienność życia; '' '' Każdemu z nas Czkawkę zobaczyć się przytrafi, Lecz jak wielu Czkawkę w sobie odnaleźć potrafi? Bo to los niełatwy i rzecz najtrudniejsza, Zboczyć ze znanej ścieżki, by iść drogą serca. '' '' Bo o co tak naprawdę chodzi w tej historii? Czy dotyczy ona istnienia smoków teorii? A może talentu wikingów do picia rumu i miodu? Albo po prostu ktoś napisał ją tak, bez powodu, '' '' I czytając ją teraz, ktoś się tylko błaźni? Czy mówi coś może o potędze przyjaźni? A może tylko czeka, aż ktoś bystry dokona odkrycia, Że zawarte w niej przesłanie, dotyczy naszego życia… '' '' '' '' Spoczywajcie w pokoju tych cichych bohaterów dusze; Czyny wasze, tak głośnym echem zabrzmią w przyszłości, Jak trąby chwały, jak hymn wyniosłości, Łamiąc serca, jak was łamały katusze. Wolność Dedykacja dla (jak siebie sama określiła) fanki nr 1 - Gabrysi :) Jak północne wiatry, co pienią szczyty fal, Jak poranne słońce, co nad twą głową wschodzi, Wciąż marzysz o wolności, wpatrzony w siną dal, Wciąż marzysz o wolności, gdzie szczęściu nic nie grozi. '' '' '' '' A gdy wielki ucisk mierzi twego ducha, Gdy wróg ci serdeczne zadaje katusze; Podrze on na strzępy jego brudną duszę, Dźwięk co spaja usta, a rozrywa ucha. '' '' Przyziemny byt - nieludzkim, tak być się ciągle zdaje, I choćbyś świat opłynął, i przeszedł ziemi skraje, Czy znajdzie się miejsce, szczelina, zakątek, Gdzie spokojny koniec – spokojny początek? '' '' Mówcie co chcecie mali wiarołomni, Może i wymrą przodki me, potomni, Lecz królestwem nieba, ostoją spokoju, Tam dom mój, w nim ja – dawca pokoju. '' '' '' '' Czym więc może być dom, czymże wolność człeka, Gdyż nadstawia on karku już od wieków wieka, Swemu bliźniemu, a co głupsze myślenie, Już sobie samemu ukraca wyzwolenie. '' '' '' '' Powiadam ci wędrowcze, pielgrzymie życia, Nie ma trudniejszej drogi do przebycia, Niż ścieżka, którą ku wolności swej dążysz, A trud twój bezowocny, w ziemię się pogrążysz. '' '' Wolność to chwila, to niepewność istnienia! To wędrówka do celu bez skarbu spełnienia; To bezmiar pustyni, to bezkres morza, To światło gwiazd, to polarna zorza! '' '' Wolność to wiatr, to pustka tak pełna, Że dwoje wystarczy by była zupełna! To pasja, to trudów i radości strumienie, Które zawsze mnie będą wprawiać w zdumienie! '' '' Tylko ten kto grunt i głowę zatraci, '' ''Chociaż inni będą wam mówić – Wariaci! Kto na skrzydłach wzniesion, sięgnie szczytu nieba, Ten wolność w prawdzie pozna, i cenę tego chleba. '' '' '' '' Wysokie klify i górski las, Bezbrzeżne morza, bezkresne pustynie, Nasyćcie mą duszę wiarą póki czas, Niech nasza wolność nigdy nie przeminie. Żegluga Heh, długo już nic tu nie było co? Cóż, dzisiaj dla odmiany coś nie do końca związnego z naszymi smoczydłami ale myślę, że wcale przez to niegorszego C: Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania